Die Augen einer Katze
by JonahThera
Summary: ein Kätzen beschreibt einen Abend in seinem Leben


Nur ein leises Knirschen ertönte, als sie den schmalen mit Schnee bedeckten Weg entlang ging. Es hatte die letzten Tage fast ununterbrochen geschneit und die Welt war in eine weiße Decke gehüllt, die sie wie aus einem Märchen entwichen erschienen ließ.

Sie selbst war in diesem kalten Gebilde kaum zu sehen, genauso wie ihre Abdrücke, die lange nicht so tief waren, wie die der Schuhträger. Wie hatte ein Freund sie doch gleich genannt? Dosenöffner und das waren sie auch, zumindest für sie und ihre Artgenossen. Dosenöffner und Streichler.

Bedächtig setzte sie eine weiße Pfote vor die andere. Die Kälte kroch durch die rosa Ballen in ihren Körper, der durch das weiche flauschig dicke Winterfell, das sie aussehen ließ wie ein zu klein geratenes, ungeschertes Schaf, geschützt war.

Ihr Weg führte sie heute, es war der vierundzwanzigste Dezember, durch die ruhigen Straßen des Großstadtvorortes. Die Dämmerung hatte schon vor langem eingesetzt und inzwischen erhellten nur die Straßenlaternen die dicht verschneite Siedlung. Die Häuser der Menschen erleuchteten unter den verschiedensten weihnachtlichen Beleuchtungen und verstrahlten doch so viel Harmonie.

Sie genoss die Ruhe hier draußen, doch trotzdem freute sie sich auf die Wärme des Kamins, die sie im Haus ihrer Dosenöffner erwartete. Kurz die Pfoten etwas geschüttelt, um das Fell vom Schnee zu befreien, schlüpfte sie durch die kleine Klappe, die man für sie neben der Tür eingebaut hatte. Kaum schloss sich diese hinter ihr, umfing sie die angenehmste Wärme, die sich ein Wesen wie sie in dieser Jahreszeit nur wünschen konnte.

Auf Samtpfoten schlich sie durch den Flur. Er war fast vollständig dunkel. Der einzige Lichtschein, der ihn erhellte, blitzte durch einen Spalt einer lediglich angelehnten Tür. Leise näherte sie sich dem angenehmen Schein und zwängte den schmalen Kopf durch den Spalt. Die Tür öffnete sich unter dem Druck und ließ sie vollständig ins Zimmer schlüpfen. Sofort wurde es noch etwas wärmer. Der Schein des Kamins tauchte ihr weißes Fell in ein gemütliches orangerot.

Ihre grünen Augen besahen sich das Wohnzimmer genauer. Die weiche Eckcouch stand hinter der Tür und davor befand sich ein tiefer Holztisch, auf dem momentan zwei halbvolle Weingläser ihm Schein des Kaminfeuers glänzten. Der Kamin stand in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke und neben ihm erstreckte sich die große Fensterfront, die den Blick in den verschneiten Garten freigab. Er war nicht groß, doch für die Bedürfnisse der Besitzer und ihre eigenen reichte er vollkommen. An der Wand, die zurück zu der der Tür führte, stand ein Sideboard, worauf sich einige Bücher und der Fernseher finden ließen.

Auf einem kleinen Tisch direkt vor der Terrassentür der Fensterfront stand ein kleiner, aber wunderschön geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum. Die Kugeln glitzerten im Licht des Feuers und der Lichterkette. Unter ihm lagen ein paar kleine Päckchen ausgebreitet. Sie lief an ihnen vorbei und besah sich diese und den Baum genauer. Er war nicht groß, aber mehr brauchten sie nicht, ihre Dosenöffner und sie. Es reichte, das Fest klein zu halten. So war es auch viel gemütlicher und anheimlicher.

Schließlich beendete sie ihren geräuschlosen Gang durch das vertraute Zimmer am Kamin. Dort sank sie auf den weichen Teppich und genoss die Wärme, welche die Kälte hinaustrieb. Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Couch und ihre grünen Augen trafen zwei weitere. Das Lächeln der Frau strahlte Liebe und tiefe Zufriedenheit aus, als sie ihre vierbeinige Mitbewohnerin entdeckte. Als Bestätigung, dass es ihr genauso ging, ließ sie ein lautes Schnurren hören, als sie sich auf dem Teppich streckte und schließlich alle Viere von sich gestreckt mit dem Rücken zum Feuer liegen blieb. Sie schloss die Augen, öffnete sie aber nur Sekunden später wieder, um weiter ihre Besitzer zu beobachten.

Die Frau lag in den Armen eines Mannes, dicht an ihn gekuschelt, schaute in das knackende Feuer und genoss es einfach nur den Frieden genießen zu können. Er strich sanft über ihren Arm, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar, ließ sich die Situation genauso gefallen, wie seine Partnerin. Es war unübersehbar, dass es sich bei ihnen um ein extrem verliebtes Paar handelte. Immer wieder sahen sie sich an, lächelten, küssten sich, kuschelten weiter. Ab und zu nahmen sie einen Schluck von den Weingläsern, doch die meiste Zeit saßen einfach nur da und schauten in das warme Licht oder in den verschneiten Garten.

Sie überlegte, das wievielte Weihnachten es war, dass sie in diesem Haus verbrachte. Sie selbst hatte schon gute zwölf Jahre auf den Buckel und gehörte somit schon zu den älteren Semestern ihrer Gattung und so lange sie denken konnte, kannte sie diese zwei Menschen. Es gab wenige Wochen, wo es nur ihre Geschwister und ihre Mum gab, doch den Rest ihres Lebens lag sie zu Weihnachten vor diesem Kamin. Zeit ihres Daseins wurde sie von diesen zwei Menschen versorgt.

Eine lange Zeit, wie sie feststellte. Eine Zeit, die man auch ihren Besitzern ansah. Er hatte die grauen Haare, seit sie ihn kannte, doch die der Frau waren früher rot. Nun waren sie eher aschblond, nicht ganz grau halt. Die Falten in ihren Gesichtern wurden von Jahr zu Jahr tiefer, doch ihre Liebenswürdigkeit und die Liebe zu einander wuchsen stetig. Inzwischen waren Beide zu Hause, kein Arbeiten bis spät in die Nacht mehr. Sie genossen ihre gemeinsame Zeit in vollen Zügen.

„Irgendwie ist Cookie ziemlich fett geworden.", brummte er plötzlich in seinen Dreitagebart. Mit einem entsetzten Maunzen hob sie den Kopf und funkelte ihn böse an. Seine Partnerin kicherte belustigt und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Jethro, das sagst du jedes Jahr. Und ich sage dir jedes Jahr, dass das Winterfell ist."

„Wirklich, Jen? Ich glaube mein Gedächtnis lässt nach.", grinste er und seine blauen Augen musterten sie liebevoll. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Ich sage es dir auch gerne nächstes Jahr noch mal. Ich liebe dich.", meinte sie und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, bevor sie sich wieder dicht an ihn kuschelte.

„Ich dich auch.", flüsterte er und drückte sie sanft.

Cookie schnurrte zufrieden, warf einen letzten Blick auf die wohl verliebtesten Menschen, die sie kannte, rollte sich zusammen und ließ sich vom Knacken des Feuers ins Land der Träume wiegen.


End file.
